Bonds of Friendship
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Sequel of 'Risks of True Love'. Requested by ChillPillBerry. Adventure, family, humor, fun, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers! This is the sequel to the recent story, 'Risks of True Love'. This one will mainly feature Melody and her friends, through there will be appearances of Melody's family and such. Now, I made Morgana nonexistent as honestly Ursula was the true villain, but that doesn't mean that Melody couldn't have a amazing adventure like she did in her movie.**

 **Don't worry, I got something interesting in mind! And to credit, this was a request by one of the fanfiction authors here, ChillPillBerry. Please read his/her stories if you are a fan of the author's favorite shows. I admit I am not a fan, but I can tell that the author is a good writer. So, please enjoy this story, and have a good time, everyone! Ta-ta! -Traveler.**

There has been quite several legends and myths around the planet of Earth, and some are made up, while others are true. One of the myths are quite true. It speaks of a incredible race, quite very special, thanks to a unique part of their anatomy. They are called merpeople; mermaids and mermen. They live under the sea, a mysterious yet wondrous world within.

To live under the sea, they have their own individual tails to swim, splash, and whatsoever else, and hidden gills to breathe in the saltwater. Yet they look very much like humans from the waist up, and also can be injured as well, their blood slightly brighter red. Each merperson has a life, a job, a family, and friends as well.

However, some merpeople couldn't resist to see the world of humans, and that's how one story began with one special mermaid princess who fell in love with a human prince, fought a evil sea witch, reunited with her long-lost mother, became human, got married, and grew a family born of sea and land.

Her name is Ariel who fought through trials of true love, risking her life to save Prince Eric, and was saved in return by him from hungry sharks, nearly losing Eric over a deal with the dreaded sea witch, Ursula who was a mermaid which turned to the evil side after being rejected by someone she had obsessed over. Ariel made her own deal, becoming human while Prince Eric, a cursed dog at the time found the long-lost, thought to be dead queen of the merpeople's city, Atlantica, and King Triton's wife herself, Queen Athena.

After reuniting with her mother, and the rest of her family, Ariel and the others returned home to dreadful news; Ursula had taken over Atlantica. The city was dark and submissive within Ursula's power until King Triton tried to stop her. However, he couldn't, with his returned wife and Ariel captured, and gave up his powerful weapon, the trident for Athena and Ariel's freedom.

Ursula turned upon Triton at once with the trident, all seemed lost when Eric came to the rescue, sacrificing himself to save his love, the new world he came to love, and more. He was saved in time by the trident's power after Ursula was destroyed by Triton.

Eric was in a coma for a while as the wounds were difficultly great to heal, even with the Trident's power. Ariel gained a new ability with Eric forever scarred of his wounds. Ariel and Eric got married soon after, became queen and king of their own piece of Denmark, their kingdom, and welcoming two children over the years.

Story's finished, yes? Alas, no, for another chapter of the story continues on, with the mermaid's daughter upon her own adventure. And her name is Princess Melody. And her story begins in a place called Denmark.


	2. Chapter 2

-Around the 1860s-

It was a calm, beautiful day in the land of Denmark, upon the southwestern border where a castle and its beloved town resided, called by the name of Esbjerg. The town was pleasurably busy, bantering clothes, selling food and flowers, the chatter of the townspeople mixing with the laughter of children.

The leader of the group is a 14 year old female teenager, having a long curtain of raven black locks in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and fair skin, wearing a casual summery yellow dress with flats. Everyone says that she takes after her mother in appearance, despite having her father's hair and cheekbones. Her name is Princess Melody, the daughter of King Eric and Queen Ariel. She is technically half merperson and half human.

Melody laughed and called out, "Come on, slowpokes! Race ya to the sea!". "No fair, Mel!". groaned her cousin, one of several; a 14 year old female teenager by the name of Swan, having a long braid of light brown hair, teal eyes, and pale skin, wearing another casual sky blue dress with flats. A mixture in looks from her parents; Prince Consort Stevie and Princess Adella whom is one of Queen Ariel's six sisters. Technically, a mermaid by blood yet able to be human by magical power.

"I swear Melody is getting faster these days both in the sea and on land! Dad was right. Mel must have gotten the infamous speed gene from her mom.". replied a grinning 13 year old male teenager, having a frizzy mop of blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckled skin, wearing a blue tank top, white trousers, and gray boots. This is Gilbert, the son of Flounder whom is one of Queen Ariel's best friends. Technically, a fish by blood, but once again, able to be human by magical power.

"Too right! Why, yesterday, she beat me in a race!". laughed a 14, almost 15 year old male teenager, having a neat haircut of dark brown locks, stormy grey eyes, and medium tan skin, wearing a cropped white shirt with brown trousers, and black boots. This is Davy, the son of two well-known commoners and friends of King Eric and Queen Ariel; Bachu and Cornelia. Technically human, yet able to be a merman by magical power.

A snicker, "You mean, you lost the race, Davy, because you couldn't cut corners as fast as Mel!". Swan called back. Davy retorted, "Oi!". Melody heard the commotion behind her, "Hey, we can't be late for the anniversary party! Our folks are celebrating Grandfather and Grandma's marriage!".

Gilbert grinned, "It's crazy that King Triton and Queen Athena are married so song, exactly 40 years!". Swan smiled, "You sure you got the gift wrapped up tight? We couldn't afford to lose it in a current!".

Gilbert held up the green/blue wrapped gift which Davy gave him to hold into, having his folks work on it for days before the anniversary party came. "Don't worry, I got it!". Davy exhaled, "I hope so, because I ain't going to be blamed again! Remember last time?".

Gilbert retorted, "How was I supposed to know that Glut was in that cave?!". Melody interrupted calmly, "Guys, guys, it wasn't nobody's fault. Glut apparently likes gems, and now we know better, and besides, we got a way better gift for Grandfather and Grandma!".

"And we're coming up close, look, there's the shore!". called out Swan. She laughed lightly as she removed her dress, leaving her in light green underwear clothes, and touching a golden pearl bracelet with narrowed eyes of focus, and a bright flash came and went as she dove into the waters, leaving her in a lovely bra of dark green seashells and a light green tail with mint green fins.

Melody joined her, doing the same thing, and touching her golden shell necklace which was gifted by Grandfather and Grandma upon her ceremony when she was a baby, and completely changed into a mermaid, wearing a red bra of seashells, and a pinkish-orange tail with lighter peach fins.

Davy removed his shirt and boots, diving into the waters as well, touching his right leg's iron ankle bracelet with his left leg, changing him into a merboy of a light coppery blue tail with darker blue fins. The bracelet now rests upon the binding between the tail and the fins. "Alright, hand the gift to me, Gil!".

Gilbert gave the gift to him as he waddled into the waters, touching a silver ring upon his second from the right finger upon his right hand with another finger, the white flash coming and going, changing him a tad slower because his form was far different. He wiggled his fin which is now having the silver ring upon the binding, back to his golden fish body which is striped with ocean blue/copper blue fins on his back, tail, and sides, with freckles upon his chubby face.

Melody grinned, "Looks like Swan won the land race, but I am going to beat you all, try to catch me!". She then flicked her tail, swam off swiftly as a dolphin, and the others chuckled as they then proceeded to go catch her, all heading to the underwater city of the merpeople, Atlantica.


	3. Chapter 3

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I grinned as I won the race, stopping upon the mounds which are bordering Atlantica, staring upon the gleaming golden city and its surroundings. I knew my folks and brother are probably in the palace by now, along with my six aunts and seven uncles, twelve cousins, not counting Swan who's behind me in a few leagues..

I then hummed the family song, used by the entire family for bedtime, parties, and the holidays. Grandma Athena was the one who introduced the song, and I love the song so much which it's literally a part of me. I mean, the sea calls to me just like how Mom was called to the mainland. To be honest, my brother Zale prefers the mainland than me.

As he's eight, he literally wants to be king someday like Dad, and I don't mind as being princess literally has so many rules that's suffocating me inside and outside, plus there's also the fact that I don't want to be queen. The culture down under the sea is verily different and more laid-back than the mainland lifestyle.

I love dancing at the Catfish Club, hanging out with my friends, swimming around the ship graveyard, and taunting Glut once a while, and having great family time with everybody. I blinked as I heard panting gasps, "By Poseidon, you are really getting fast, Mel!". I looked back to see Swan, with Gilbert slightly behind her.

I chuckled, "You are practicing really good. One of these days, one of you guys will catch me, but that is a day far away, so you got some time still.". A laugh from Davy, "Good to hear it. We gonna be late for the party?".

I shook my head, "Nope, because today's Grandfather and Grandma's anniversary, and we got a real good gift!". Gilbert smiled, "Then what are we waiting for? Dad's in the palace by now, along with my brothers and sisters.". I flicked my tail casually as Swan poked me upon the shoulder, smirked, "As I won the land race, you gotta catch me!".

I smirked, "I will give you 10 seconds, starting..now. 1..". Swan swam over the mound and down before I can even say 3. "Come on, boys! Let's get her!", I called out as I reached 10 mentally. She led us all over the place, diving and turning around buildings, boulders, people and sea creatures.

We were really close to the castle, seeing Swan turn and dive through a arch, and I followed her instantly, barely hearing a yelp in surprise ahead of me, and as I turned around, I tried to stop as I saw Swan with her father, Uncle Stevie. I flickered my tail, not realizing that it grazed the sand, causing it to sprinkle towards Swan and Uncle Stevie until it was too late as I successfully stopped, biting my lip in nervous embarrassment.

Swan coughed slightly as she dusted off the sand off her skin, "You may be fast, but you gotta stop better than that.". I chuckled, "Sorry, Swan. You okay?". Swan flickered off some speckles of sand off her tail, smirked, "Did I win again?".

I blinked, "Er, not really as Uncle Stevie caught you, through he wasn't chasing you like me and the boys.". Swan groaned lightly, "Oh, by Poseidon's fins, I swore that I won as I got to the castle first!". Uncle Stevie laughed, "If you were intending to get into the castle past the doors, you would have technically won the race, my little dolphin.".

Swan blinked, "Okay, I was sorta doing two ways to win the race, either touching the castle's doors or reaching the ballroom.". I grinned, "I knew it! Uncle Stevie, are the others inside?". Uncle Stevie nodded, "Yes, Melody, you are right on time, and boys, is that the gift for the king and queen?". I looked back in the way that Uncle Stevie was glancing over my shoulder, and saw the boys panting softly, yet still grinning.

"Sure is, your highness!". replied Davy. The boys joined by my side quickly as I was relieved to see that the gift made it unscathed without any loose wrapping. Uncle Stevie chuckled, waved a hand to gesture on, "Then let's head inside. Your mother's wondering about you, Melody.". I nodded, heading inside, while I thought of knowing that Mom can be a bit overprotective since the events years ago before I was born. Dad almost died, and if he had, I wouldn't have been born and growing up like now, or have my little brother either.

I wouldn't imagine life like that, and Mom would have been so brokenhearted like Grandfather was once upon a time before he reunited with Grandma, thanks to Dad's help. And if it wasn't for Dad either, Grandfather would have been gone by Ursula's trident-stealing power, and Grandma a polyp like many other merpeople were before their spelled forms were broken upon Ursula's death.

Mom couldn't even imagine what else Ursula would have done if everything went right in her plan. Yet there are no ifs anymore as Ursula is dead, and the past is the past, yet she remembers all, along with Dad and the others, telling it all of us kids and teens in the family. Today is a big day; Grandfather and Grandma has been married 40 years!

I can't wait to see the look on their faces once they open up the gift from us! It's going to be spectacular!


	4. Chapter 4

(Swan's P.O.V.) - A few hours later-

I giggled at the scene of one of my youngest cousins chasing Davy, and I smiled softly as Davy doesn't seem to mind Flash's attention much. Flash's the 4 year old son of Aunt Alana and Uncle Thor, having Alana's black hair tone in a wavy style, Thor's dark brown eyes, light tan skin, having a orchid purple tail with lighter fins.

I have a little crush upon Davy. Okay, a huge crush! Melody teases me mercifully about telling Davy that I really like him, but I couldn't. I mean, Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric is a totally different couple in love, and they look so happy.. And I am a princess...He's a commoner...Surface culture is so complicated yet incredible. Yet Davy looks so content down here..I wonder if he would like to live and stay down here when we reach 18.

The age limit has changed slightly since Aunt Ariel married Uncle Eric. She was 17, for Poseidon's sake! And then there was Grandfather and Grandma. They got married at 16! I sighed lightly as I looked over to see the couple of the hour as they fiddled with the gift we teenagers gave them.

It's not quite like their infamous music box, but similar. We made it waterproof, thanks to pooling some magic together into the gift. Davy called it a 'Accordion'. It's really incredible, and it's entirely different in sounds every time it's used. Grandfather and Grandma really looks like they're enjoying the music from the instrument.

Everybody is having a great time, no worries, no busy schedules, no interruptions to bother us, and I was soon pulled into a conga line, laughing in delight, and I was loving it all! Then the music stopped suddenly, and I looked over in confusion, noticing that the others had done the same, and I saw Grandfather speaking to Herald the Seahorse, with the accordion falling to the floor.

Grandfather looked quite worried, and he called out, "I am sorry, but something has come up. Athena, dear, I'd need your advice in this one. Everybody, you may continue the party or explore the city and palace. I must get going.". His trident glowed briefly, calling the distant guardsmen over, "Make sure we won't be bothered until we come out, understand?".

The guardsmen saluted with firm nods, and Grandfather swam off with Grandma following him, glancing back once in slight concern and confusion as she didn't hear what Herald told Grandfather, it seems. Some of our aunts glanced at each other, with Aunt Attina replying, "Don't worry, everyone. It seems like one of those trial matters, probably one of the farms losing food to sharks again.".

Uncle Eric shrugged lightly, "Well, the King said it himself. It has been awhile since I visited the Catfish Club. Do you think that Zale is ready for it?".

Zale gasped, "Really? I can see the band?". Aunt Ariel chuckled, "If you behave on the way, maybe I can ask one of the band to let you up on stage, hmm?". Zale twirled around, cheering, "I promise, Mom!".

Arista grinned, "Sounds good. I'd use some refresher practice on the horn.". Melody grinned as she picked up the accordion, glanced at me, "Wanna sing on stage, Swan?". I chuckled, waved a hand, "Nah. I think Davy would like to see more of the city as it has been a while since he visited, right, Davy?".

Davy nodded as he straggled under Flash's weight as Flash had pounced upon him earlier, "Sounds good. Besides, Flash here looks tired.". Flash groaned lightly, protesting as he yawned, "Aww, I don't wanna go to bed!".

Aunt Alana laughed as she swam over, picked Flash up, holding him in her arms, "Oh, little minnow. Not even for the family song?". Flash blinked as he looked up at his mother, sheepishly smiled, "I wanna hear it, Mama.". Aunt Alana chuckled, "I thought so, Flash. Luckily, there's plenty of room in the guest wing. Coming, love?".

She was asking Uncle Thor if he was joining them or heading with the others to the Catfish Club. Uncle Thor smiled softly, "You don't mind if I was curious to see about this Catfish Club?". Aunt Alana shook her head, "Just be sure you come back here. We got a journey to head back home to Olympia, starting tomorrow.". Olympia is another underwater city, which is 3 days' journey in the east. There, Aunt Alana and Uncle Thor is queen and king, with Flash as the prince.

Uncle Thor nodded, and most of everybody left, heading to the Catfish Club, leaving me, Davy, Aunt Adella, Uncle Stevie, Aunt Alana and Flash, and Uncle Urchin with his adopted children, 11 years old Ruby and Dahlia.

Ruby has strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, pale skin, having a pinkish-red human top, and a ruby red tail with light fins. Dahlia has cinnamon brown hair down past her shoulders, mint green eyes, and pale tan skin, having a white human top, and a maroon red tail with light fins. They are fraternal yet identical sisters, having features so similarly in the face and hands.

They were found by Uncle Urchin years ago as human babies. Their mother didn't survive the childbirth of her children for she was found to be poor, due to Uncle Eric's presumptions, and Uncle Urchin asked Grandfather to change the girls into merbabies as he had fallen in love from the first moment he met Ruby and Dahlia.

They are now living a healthy, free life with their father which I was happy to see. I blinked as Davy nudged my shoulder, "So, where are you gonna show me this time?". I grinned, "I got something in mind, come on!".

I darted on, hearing Davy's laugh behind me as I smiled, knowing that he is following me now. I have seen the mainland horses, thanks to Melody and Davy's tours and they were incredible, having four legs and fur. But now it's my turn. Davy would be surprised to see the palace seahorses, I just know it.


	5. Chapter 5

(Davy's P.O.V.) -A hour later-

I laughed softly as I was searching for a place to hide, hearing Swan count to herself, turning around a pillar, curving under a arch in the wall, and grinned as I swam through a crevice, curling around myself with my tail, realizing that I picked a good place to hide.

I waited and waited until I heard Swan's voice, "Oi, where are you, Davy? Here I come, wherever you are!". I hid a snicker behind my hand, faintly hearing the swish sounds of Swan's tail. I smirked as I finally fooled her for once, when suddenly wide teal eyes showed up, yelling, "Boo!". I screamed, clutching my chest in surprise, "Jesus, you're giving me a heart attack!".

Swan giggled, "You ain't fooling me, you gotta be quiet as a shrimp, well, one not like Swifty.". I blinked, "Fair enough.". Swan grinned softly as she brushed back a stray strand back over her ear, and I exhaled as we were sitting sideways upon our tails, being so close, close that we are face to face.

I flicked my fins softly, inwardly groaning as I remembered Melody's words.. _You really like Swan. Tell her that. You ain't scared of a pretty girl, are you?_ I sighed softly, "Swan, there's something I gotta tell you.". Swan smiled softly, "Oh, what is it, Davy?".

I twisted my fingers around nervously, "Well, you see, I kinda wanna say that I..really...like-like you.". Swan's eyes widened considerably, and exhaled softly, "Ya like-like me?". I nodded firmly, hoping that she like-likes me back.

Swan's smile really brightened my day, her hands grabbing mine, "I'd never thought I would hear those words from my crush.". I exhaled sharply, realizing that she has been pinning after me as I have been pinning after her! I then groaned lightly as I realized that Melody knew this was coming.

"Mel knew! I told her that I really like you..". I explained as Swan giggled, "I told her too. Our best friend's a hell of a matchmaker!". I laughed in agreement, and opened my eyes in surprise at the feeling of Swan's lips upon my cheek, and she bowed her head shyly, glancing at me. I smiled softly, touching her delicate chin and moving it up, and I inwardly licked my lips before I moved forward, kissing her, relishing in the sensation of her sweet, soft lips upon my calloused, smooth lips.

She sighed softly, the sound thrumming through to my ears, and I smiled as I pulled back, "You are incredible.". Swan smiled gently, "You are a really good kisser, Davy.". I grinned, and was going to say something when I saw King Triton and Queen Athena coming out of a unseen door, and I grabbed Swan softly into my chest, seeing her open her mouth to speak when I shook my head, pointing outside our hidden alcove.

Swan cuddled closer into my chest, and we are remarkably quiet as mice, listening to a shocking conversation.

"It's hard to believe that nobody saw the kids. It's somehow like they have vanished! The parents are really worried, Triton. We got to help.".

"Athena, you heard them. No merperson or fish had seen the kids that day.. There's no trace of them anywhere. And you know that Eric would have told us if there was any sighting of tank-kept merpeople on the mainland, but there's nothing.".

"Couldn't the trident track them like you did for me and the girls?".

"Dear, you know well enough that the trident only tracks people I personally know in memories, and little Wallaby and Iris..I wish I had, but it's not possible.".

"It just really hurts me, Triton, to know that a pair of kids are gone, they've could been kidnapped or worse! And it happened really close to the southern borders. Not even Olympia would have known as it's 3 days' trip both ways.".

"Too true..But you know I am going to send the best soldiers without nearly declining the city. You very much remember Ursula's takeover too well as I do. I am not going to risk Atlantica for a missing couple of kids even if it hurts me too, dear.".

"You know we have to warn the others.. What if there's more disappearances in the future? I wouldn't dare to imagine if any of our grandchildren vanished without notice!".

"Yes, and Eric would be concerned if it also happens on the mainland as well. We don't know anything as it's a mystery. The best we can do is perhaps do a curfew, send out some best soldiers to search the seas as long as possible, and pray that the little ones are found. They must have wandered too far across the border.".

"I hope you're right, my love.". The conversation got quiet as they swam out of sight, and I exhaled softly as I let go of Swan, realizing that my hands was upon her waist, and Swan glanced at me with a frown, "You know that Melody is going to do something about this.".

I nodded, "And we are so going into trouble, big trouble, but it's our best friend, and she's so stubborn! So, you know where the southern border is?".

Swan grimaced, "Yep, and you ain't going to like the first part of the journey.". I widened my eyes as I realized something. "Oh, kelp cakes, the ship graveyard's south! And I ain't going to mess around with Glut again!".

Swan touched my shoulder, "Davy.". I exhaled, looking at her assuring face, and I nodded, "You're right, Swan. Come on, we gotta tell Mel and Gilbert.". I then swam out of the hidden alcove, giving Swan a hand as she flickered her tail to swim out. She smiled at me, "Dinner's gonna be soon, so we can tell her then.". I agreed to that, and we then swam out, holding hands.

Despite the surprising news of the missing kids, and knowing we got a adventure soon enough if Melody says so, I am really happy to have Swan as my girlfriend, finally.


	6. Chapter 6

(Gilbert's P.O.V.) - Three hours later-

I sighed deeply as I glanced at my friends, "I am not liking this, guys. Dad's so going to beach me when he finds out!".

Melody glared at me softly, "Gil, you heard Swan and Davy's news. This is bad...Would you stay and do nothing if it was your brothers and sisters out there?". I moaned lightly as she made a really good point. "No.. You heard the stories, there's meat-chomping sharks, stinging jellyfish, fisherpeople, and who knows what else?!".

Swan patted my back, "Gilbert, there's a couple of scared kids out there. Sure, they got each other, but they are still alone out there. They need help, and we can help! Grandfather said that the parents are very worried.. We have to head through the ship graveyard, sneak past Glut if he's sleeping somewhere, past the ridges, and into the unknown from the southern borders.".

"You sound very sure.". I murmured. Swan softly smiled, "No.., but that's what we know..besides Glut is old now..He isn't fast as he used to be.".

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, really? He nearly chomped my tail off!". Davy gave a bitter chuckle, "Too true..But remember, he avoided anchors like the plague!".

I nodded, "Oh, yeah.. Aunt Ariel was clever to trap Glut like that, getting stuck in the anchor!". Melody laughed, "Mom is cool when she isn't worried..". Swan and Davy chuckled along, agreeing with Melody's comments on Aunt Ariel.

We left Atlantica's borders, leaving past the boulders where the Catfish Club resides, and I wanted to look back, but I couldn't as I knew if I did, I would have stayed, just to see a unworried Dad. The others seemed the same as I felt, especially Melody as this is her plan in the first place..

We reached the boundaries of the ship graveyard, the chill of the waters nearly scaring me out of my wits, along with the creepy skeletons of the ships. We had no problem passing a few of them, when I felt something or someone watching us. "Er, guys? I think somebody's watching us..". Davy looked back at me, "You sure or is your stomach talking again?".

I glared at him, "Davy, I ain't fooling you! I'm serious! Somebody's watching us!". Swan gave a squeak of surprise, and Davy looked over, "Swan, you okay?". He swam over to Swan in concern, his eyes in a glimmer of love. I was surprised yet happy to know that Davy and Swan finally told each other of their feelings. It was about time too!

"Oi, what's keeping you? We gotta head..". replied Melody as she was a bit farther of us. I spoke, "Mel?".

Low growling suddenly sounded behind me, and I gulped, looking back as I felt a shadow upon me, and I widened my eyes to see a smooth hammerhead shark staring upon me, and I screamed shrilly, swimming for my life, hearing a familiar roar, and I saw Glut chasing the others, and I yelled, "Why me?".

Melody at front called out, "Do your dad's moves!". I widened my eyes considerably, and then exhaled with a determined motivation, flicking my tail furiously fast as I could into the torpedo move. I then did the corkscrew around the line of a anchor, barely noticing that Melody was leading Glut to a wrecked ship, and I called out, "Come on, scaredy cat! Come get me!".

The hammerhead gave a low-pitched roar, not like the familiar deep roars of Glut, and I gave a fin smash into his face, and he roared again, frustration in the tone, and I dived down, gave a sharp right into the anchor, slipping through without no problem, and a screech of pain as I turned around to see the hammerhead wound up tight in the anchor.

I grinned, "Whoo! Wait until I tell Dad about this!". Swan and Davy laughed as they joined me, "Nice one, Gil! He's real stuck, that's for sure.".

I heard Glut's bellowing roars as I looked over to see him stuck in the wrecked crow's nest in the ship with Melody joining us, "Come on, let's get going before they get free.".

Swan nodded, "Too right!". We then swam on, with Davy seeming deep in thought. "Hey, Davy, what's up?".

Davy shrugged, "Is it me, or isn't it weird that Glut got a partner, and it's a hammerhead?". Mel hummed, "Huh..I guess since Glut is really old, the hammerhead must have offered to help him..Too bad we don't understand shark language..".

I nodded, "Sounds reasonable..Through I got him good! I was like this, ha, then zig-zagged like this, then whamm, he's stuck!". Laughter around the others sounded out, with Swan giggling, "Looks like you taught him a lesson! Do you think he got a name?".

I shrugged, "It's the first time I ever head of the hammerhead living in the graveyard..He must have arrived recently for us not to know that. There would have been rumors from kids and such, but I heard nothing...".

Mel chuckled, "Well, since we found out as the first people to know about the hammerhead, we gotta give a name for him so Atlantica can know who's now living with Glut.". I touched my chin thoughtfully, "What about Anchor?".

Swan agreed, "That's pretty good!". Davy grinned, "Makes sense..Hey, is that the ridges, Swan?". He pointed out some ridges in the distance. They aren't really like mountains, more like ridged hills... Swan laughed, "Alright! We're making good time. Let's head over and down, and then open sea!".

I clapped happily, realizing that we made it through the first part of the journey, and I smiled, "You know what, guys? As long as we got each other, we can do this! I may be scared of what's out there, but you all got my back!".

Davy patted my side softly, "That's good, Gil! It's a whole new adventure for us all!". Melody grinned, "Adventurers, move out!". She swam on, with us joining her quickly, and I smiled softly, knowing that I ain't alone because I got my friends.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ariel's P.O.V.) -Next morning-

I swam on to Melody's room, smiling as I was woken up in the best possible way by Eric...He has swam on to check on Zale as I proceeded to check on my daughter.. She had a busy day yesterday. She had never looked happier than being in the sea..

She takes after me well enough..so stubborn and focused on the sole thing that makes her happy..the sea.. I am just glad that there are no sea witches after Ursula's downfall..and relieved to know all my family's safe despite the news I heard from Daddy and Mom..

I couldn't imagine how the parents felt, losing two children in one day without no prior knowledge where they were heading for..Of course, there was often the curfew of them coming home before dinner..but this is completely different..

I hummed softly, sounding out Mom's song to calm me down...I turned the corner into Melody's doorway, the familiar feeling of kelp brushing among myself as I swam through. I called out, "Melody, it's morning! Breakfast's waiting for us, and you know how Grandfather is.". I blinked as I heard no audible moan from Melody's bed.

She usually bemoans my attempts of waking her up as she loves to sleep in, but this..maybe she is deeply sleeping..After all, yesterday's party must have tired her out, along with the big dinner she had. "Melody, sweetheart, wake up!".

I swam around the corner into the large room where Melody's bed is, and I gasped as I saw no sight of her pink tail flickering over the side or her backside if she's sleeping upon her stomach like sometimes.. I called out, "Melody, if you're hiding under the bed again to scare me, I will beach you, and you know it!".

I heard no response, and I looked around, hoping that she must be in her vanity seat, but she isn't.. I moaned to myself, fingering through my hair in concern as I was worried instantly, then something caught my eye.

I looked over to see a large red shell horn, and I tilted my head as I became curious about the new addition to Melody's room. She has been collecting shells, mollusks, anything from the sea she can grab upon ever since she was two, and both her rooms, upon the mainland and here, has been decorated all over.

I swam over, grabbing it gently as I know Melody's really careful about her collection since she broke one shell one time when she was five..Oh, it took me the whole afternoon to cheer her up.. as it was my fault since I grabbed her shoulder to tell her that lunch was ready, and she was surprised, dropping the shell which fell to the floor, breaking into pieces..

I blinked as I saw a waterproof note upon the table, and I grabbed it, surprised to see one here as Melody isn't much for communicating through waterproof notes which Eric and Daddy had invented together as stone or blackboard is a bit hard to do around here..

My eyes razed over it not once, not twice, but thrice as my mind went into overprotective mode.

 _ **Mom, Dad, or anybody who finds this,**_

 _ **I am sorry, but I am leaving to help the two kids which Davy and Swan overheard about..Don't worry, I am not alone. Davy, Swan, and Gilbert opted to follow me, and I was relieved that I wasn't going alone..By the time you're reading this, we will be far beyond the southern borders. Please don't be mad..I had to do this..I wanted to help.. I wanted to find out how and why they have gone off to..**_

 _ **Tell the others that we chose this..We will be back, I swear it, Mom. It's a adventure for us! And oh, I am truly sorry as I had to do it...I hope you understand...Tell Grandfather that it isn't his fault for following duty over heart...This is why I don't want to be Queen...I would rather follow my heart, and this, I am doing from my heart. I love you, everybody.. especially you, Mom and Dad.. Tell Zale that his big sister is on an adventure and to be back soon.**_

 _ **With hope and faith,**_

 _ **Melody, Princess of Denmark and Atlantica.**_

I sighed heavily, "Oh, Melody..". I felt the wall behind me, slid down into the floor, my tail flat out as I took the letter to memory. I sniffled once, then sobbed lightly... "You better be okay, Melody... oh..my brave girl..".

I heard Eric's voice calling out, "Ariel, Melody, it's time for breakfast. I sent Zale with one of the guards to the dining room. Ariel..?". I looked up weakly to see Eric's concerned look as he swam over to me, touching my arms softly, "What's wrong? Where's Melody?".

I cried softly as I hugged Eric, "Melody's gone! She left this letter for us...". Eric exhaled sharply as he pulled back slightly, "What letter, love?". I blinked, showed Melody's letter to him, receiving it, seeing his light blue eyes widen and hearing a soft gasp as he was reading it..

"She's getting to be a handful...but brave and stubborn just like you, my little mermaid.". He replied as he moved the letter down, glancing upon me. I smiled weakly, "I know..It's our daughter after all..She is kind like you, and her heart is as big as yours, Eric.".

Eric kissed my forehead, "Come on, we have to tell your father and the others..He could track Melody and her friends.. Wherever she is, she will be fine..She's half mermaid and half human, after all.". I nodded, and I knew that he's right. Melody has her friends..


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, viewers! Now this is a chapter of how, what, where, when, and who, centering around the vanished pair of kids, and more. Now this was inspired by a author's story: moviefan-92's 'The Little Mermaid: Beyond the Shore'. I loved reading it, and if any of you are interested to read it or the other stories he/she had made, go ahead and read to your heart's content. I'm always glad to help a fellow author. Enjoy! -Traveler.**

-South of Atlantica's borders, a few days ago-

Laughter filled the light-filtered waters as the afternoon sun was shining through, and two young merchildren was playing a game of chase. The older of the duo is a 8 year old boy who goes by 'Wally' which is short for Wallaby. He is dark-haired in the shade of chocolate brown, bright amber eyes, and light-skinned in a tan tone, and he has a dark olive green tail with lighter fins.

And then there's Wally's little sister, a 7 year old girl who goes by Iris. She is dark blonde with a plum pinkish purple flower tucked in, dark blue eyes, and pale-skinned in a light tan tone, and she has a a dark blue bra with a white pearl decoration, and a dark rose red tail with lighter fins.

"Come on, bro, you're getting slow!". Iris teased her older brother with a giggle. Wally grinned with a soft growl, "I am a shark, grr! I gonna get you!". He chased Iris who shrieked with fake terror and laughter, neither noticing the dark shadow until it was too late.

Having caught Iris by the belly, Wally grinned, "Now who's slow?". He rustled Iris's hair, with her protesting, "Hey, hey, not the hair! You're ruining it, ooh, Mom's going to have to fix it again!". Wally snickered, "Why not? You look fine.", as he let Iris go. Iris glared at Wally momentarily, and moved her hands up to fix her flower back into place when her eyes caught onto the shadow.

"Wally, what's that?". She wondered out, asking her brother. Wally joined her side, "I don't know..It's not a migrating whale..".

Iris glanced at the shadow, and widened her eyes when she saw a flash of something underneath.. "Something's up there.". She then swam up, with Wally protesting, "Iris, you don't know what's up there!". He moaned to himself, "Mom's not going to like this.". He followed her immediately, and the duo soon saw a strange contraption holding a merman with a strange tail they had never seen before.

The merman was shouting, it looks like, but the kids couldn't hear him, and they got closer, hoping to hear him better when suddenly another shadow approached them from above, and it came so fast, with the kids screaming and yelling as they were encased in another strange contraption, and they surfaced slowly, then quickly, with the large shadow moving fast as a dolphin.

No trace was found as soon as the parents realized that Wallaby and Iris hasn't come home for dinner, and they had asked practically all the questions, but no one knew where or how they have vanished to. Soon, the parents had journeyed to Atlantica, hoping to receive help from the sea king, unknowing that a group of teenagers had strived out to find the missing children within the next couple of days.

-Present Day-

Iris whimpered softly as she curled up into her tail, stuck into her own glass tank, with a wooden cover in the bottom which opens up to the underwater glass cage underneath the ship. "Iris, please don't be sad. We will be out of here, I promise!".

Iris looked up and out through her glass tank, glancing at Wally who's in the same contraption, barely 10 feet away. "But I am scared, Wally! Tazorblood is really mean...".

"Don't worry, kiddo, Tazorblood may be a mean captain, but he isn't going to hurt a little girl like you.". called out the merman whom the kids saw barely a few days ago, going by the name of Elias. He is around 30 years old, yet his hair is impossibly snow-white, and he has hazel eyes, dark skin in the shade of copper, and his tail is unlike the kids or the others' tails.. It's a navy blue and cream shark tail.

Elias is actually from the Caribbean, and he hasn't seen his own wife in who knows how long since he was taken by those greedy pirates who always sold the captive merpeople to any place who wanted them for entertainment.

A voice grumbled out, "Sure, if you wanna be sold as a freaking prize to those crazy people!". Elias, being in his tank, glared at his neighbor next door, "Always negative with that stuff, Monty, aren't you?".

Monty scoffed, "What else is there, Elias? We've been prisoners so long, there's barely any hope for us.". Monty is another merman, being around 25 years old, having jet black hair, stormy grey eyes, and dark-skinned in the shade of milk chocolate. He has a sunset orange orca tail as he's from the African waters, taken from his parents some time ago.

"I don't want to lose my baby! Monty, how can you say that? No hope? There has to be hope!". wailed a feminine voice. In the last tank in the corner is a pregnant 20 year old mermaid. She's 8 months along. She has honey-tinted blonde hair, violet eyes, and light skin in the shade of pale copper, with a dark blue bra. Her tail is a light gray dolphin tail as she's from the American waters, taken from her husband a few months ago.

Elias calmed the hysterical mermaid, "Cira, calm down, you're frightening the baby!". Jacira, or Cira for short, she took deep breaths, calming down her heart, not wanting to scare her unborn child into early labor. "Okay, okay..It's okay, little one..I have hope that both of us will be out of here, and you will see your daddy.". She rubbed her baby belly gently and calmly.

Monty moaned, "Sorry, Cira. I am so sorry to say that. You're right..Hope is the only thing we got..". Iris called out, "I don't wanna be taken from my brother..". Wally assured her firmly, "Sis, you won't. We will be out of here, I just know it.".

Elias nodded, "Indeed..Yet who is saving us?". Each prisoner was silent after that question, wondering and hoping that they could escape this ship, and its greedy captain, and be free with help from the outside...


	9. Chapter 9

-A couple of days later-

(Melody's P.O.V.)

I sighed heavily as I slowly surfaced, the soft light of the moon upon the waters, looking out to see a scattered group of lantern lights in the distance, realizing it as a town. The others surfaced as well, with Davy commenting, "Mel, I hate to say this, but this is not getting us anywhere near those missing kids.. We asked tons of resident fish around here, and they often saw ships fishing around here, but nothing about any missing merpeople.".

I nodded slowly in agreement, "True, but we still got to try! But if we couldn't find them down there, where could they be?".

Swan gave a gasp, and I glanced at her, "Swan?". Swan looked at me in frightened curiosity, "What if they got taken to the mainland? You remember Grandfather bellowing out that day, remember, about a ship passing through Atlantica's borders, breaking the rule of no fishing allowed since Uncle Eric married Aunt Ariel?".

Gilbert gasped, "Oh, no! And merpeople couldn't survive without water if they are up there too long.". Davy blinked, "Crap, and they don't have King Triton's magic to enchant things to change them into humans like we do.".

I exhaled sharply at that, "That means we got to find them quickly! Nighttime is safe, but the heat of the sun, it's deadly.. But where are they?".

"There's practically tons of ships traveling through..We just have to find the right one..". Davy mused out loud. Gilbert sighed heavily, "Which means we have to ask for the ship who has been fishing the most from the resident fish.".

Swan moaned, "That would take time, time that the kids don't have!". I narrowed my eyes, "Then we split up.".

Swan gasped, "No, Melody, you don't mean..". I briefly closed my eyes, then opened them to look at my friends. "Look, what chance do we have?". My friends looked horrified, terrified, scared until Davy called out, "Oh, come on, guys! We just have to be brave and careful just like Mel's parents were when they told us about their adventure and Ursula. I'll go east.".

Swan grabbed his hands, "Davy, I don't wanna lose you..". Davy crookedly grinned, "You won't, baby.", assuring Swan softly. Swan sniffled, nodded, "Okay..I will go north..".

Gilbert sighed, "Guess I will take west then..". I smiled, "South for me. At the end of the day, we meet back.. There, the lighthouse... Got it?". Nods of affirmation, and I called out, "Adventurers, move out!".

I dived instantly, heading south, hoping that I could get some answers from the residents... _Kids, we're coming for you._

(Triton's P.O.V.)

I blinked in confusion as the Trident gave off four slightly differentiating beeps, with my daughter asking, "I never saw the Trident do that before..".

"That's because this is the first time the Trident has done, dear Ariel.". I responded. Eric looked a bit confused, "I thought the Trident is tracking Melody and her friends...".

I nodded, "It is, but with this, I am afraid to say that they have split up..". Adella gasped, "No, no. What were they thinking?!".

Ariel touched Adella's shoulder, "It's okay, sister. They will be fine. They must have done that to do something that will find the missing kids.". Adella looked at her, "You think so?".

Ariel smirked, "My adventures, remember?". Adella rolled her eyes softly, "Oh, yeah, running away was your idea..". Ariel retorted back, "Hey, how was I supposed to know that Marina was crazy as a loon?".

I called out, "Girls, please.". Both of my daughters stopped at once, looked at me, "Sorry, Daddy.". Eric gave a soft snicker behind me, and replied, "Sire, which of the group is the closest one we can track?".

I glanced at Eric, "I see where you're going with this. Hold on.". I closed my eyes, the power of the Trident humming underneath my hand, and memories grew stronger and brighter, then I exhaled, opening my eyes, "Swan is the closest one.".

Ariel exhaled, "Then she can tell us of what's going on!". I nodded, with Adella looking relieved, "Oh, thank goodness.". Eric then replied, "Then what are we waiting for?". I said nothing yet swam on with a strong flick in my tail, heading on, with the others following me as I felt their presences. _Oh, Poseidon, please protect them._


	10. Chapter 10

(Swan's P.O.V.) -5 hours later-

I sighed deeply as I sat down upon the edge of a large reef, exhausted after asking numerous fish if they heard of vicious overfishing by humans or strange sightings of anything they don't recognize, but nothing short of it gave me answers apart from a couple of fish saying that some kelp forests were clean cut, probably by cutter lobsters or something.

I fingered my bracelet lightly, muttering out loud, "You better be alright, Davy. Your mom was right for one thing..You sure are a rascal, but you're my rascal. Ooh, I hope you have better luck, guys..This is getting me nowhere..Better head to the lighthouse anyway.".

I started to move, flickering my tail, careful of the coral flowers when another golden glow surrounded me again.. It vanished off in a second.. I blinked, "That was short of a hour since the last one..".

I faintly heard something in the distance, and I turned around, wary as it would be a shark. I looked around to see any hiding spots, and I saw a kelp forest nearby, and I swam straight to the forest quickly, hid behind the foremost front kelp trees, immediately immovable and silent, even with the ticklish feeling of the kelp grazing upon my skin and tail momentarily.

I heard the sound getting closer and louder, and I silently gasped when I recognized the sound, it was my Mom! I dared to peek slightly over the edge, and I saw her. "Mom!". I darted out fast as a dolphin, nearly crashing into Mom as I hugged her happily and desperately, "I missed you, Mom!".

"Oh, my little minnow! You're alright!". Mom sobbed as she hugged me back, the familiar feeling of her arms over my back, our tails touching alongside, when hands suddenly pushed me back, earning me to see Mom's familiar hysterical face. "What in Poseidon were you thinking?! You would have let us go with you in the first place!".

I sheepishly shrugged, "The way we saw it, especially Mel, the kids may have been resourceful, but it's extremely dangerous for young ones like them.. We're teenagers, Mom..We can handle anything on our own, you know that.".

Mom glared softly at me, "No other reason?". I smiled nervously, "Well, I couldn't stay back if Davy was going..He finally confessed that he really likes me, Mom. He was happy when I told him the truth.". Mom's eyes widened, and exhaled softly, "Thank goodness..I thought he would never have the guts! Oh, Swan, I am so happy for you!". Mom laughed with a grin.

"Swan, that's incredible news, but where's Melody and the others?". spoke a voice, and I looked over, half surprised yet half expected to see more of the family to search for me and the others. I nodded at Aunt Ariel, "We're gonna meet at the lighthouse close to the mainland. We had split up to ask residents down here if they saw anything strange or anyone overfishing.".

"Why did you do that?". asked Uncle Eric. I gulped nervously, and licked my lips, glancing at Grandfather momentarily. "We have realized that why nobody had seen the kids is because they were taken into a ship from the surface...".

Grandfather looked angry, his Trident glowing red for a moment, with Aunt Ariel calling out, "Daddy! Mom's back at Atlantica! Calm down, you're scaring your granddaughter!". Grandfather exhaled sharply, his eyes softening into a determined yet slightly concerned look as the Trident went back to its non-glowing state.

"Yes, yes, Athena's safe..I am sorry, Swan, just a bad memory..". Grandfather sighed. I nodded, "It's okay, Grandfather. I know it's a bad thing, but that's what we got. How else can we explain a couple of kids' disappearances?".

Mom moaned lightly.."This is getting complicated... We are far beyond the borders of Atlantica..". Uncle Eric piped up, "Don't forget, we are beyond Denmark as well. If I remember right, we are close to England..through I don't know how far off..". I blinked.."Well, Grandfather said that the kids were gone somewhere around the southern borders. We had presumed at first that they had wandered too far, and right now very lost, but the theory earlier which I spoke of, seems stronger and clearer by the hour.".

Aunt Ariel sighed, "This is starting to feel like we are repeating the past, except that our daughter is the one who's doing this, along with Swan here, Gilbert, and Davy...Thank goodness that Ursula is truly gone..". Uncle Eric comforted her softly, with a kiss upon her forehead, "My Ariel, our Melody is a brave mermaid and a stubborn human..She certainly can do anything if she puts her mind to it. We are soon to see her if Swan is right.".

I grinned, "Yep, Uncle Eric! Come on! We would be early, but the residents hasn't any answers, and I am tired of repeatedly asking if they saw anything funny. I wouldn't mind a spot of a late lunch.".

Grandfather smiled, tilted his head toward me, "Lead the way, my granddaughter.". I narrowed my eyes into a determined look, "Then let's go. They're coming soon! I hope one of them has answers, or at least something.. We really have to save the kids wherever they are...".

Mom placed a hand upon my shoulder, "Don't stress out, Swan, we will cross that crevice when we come up to it, alright?". I nodded, "Yeah..". I was curious why Dad didn't come, but I figured that Grandma or Aunt Attina would need all the help to keep Atlantica running smoothly and safely as Grandfather's with us, and with the Trident in tow.

I guess he didn't want to chance losing the most powerful and enchanted object of the seas to any one who threatens Atlantica since Ursula almost won yet failed, thanks to Uncle Eric and Grandfather. It makes sense to me... I shook my head, clearing my thoughts out, "Right, follow me!". I swam on, with Mom at my side, with Grandfather at Aunt Ariel's side, with Uncle Eric on her other side.

I knew where the Lighthouse is, and the trip from here would have around a hour and some. I prayed for the others to be careful, especially Davy. Despite being the rascal he is, and a clever one to boot, he better not be in trouble or I'm gonna yell at him.


	11. Chapter 11

(Davy's P.O.V.) -A few minutes later-

"How come I feel that Swan's probably pissed off at me?". I wondered out loud. I then exhaled, "Oh, right, I am in the tentacles of a octopus. I don't suppose if you are getting tired, hmm?". A loud caw/chirp sounded out as I glanced at the grayish-blue octopus. I spent at least several minutes to shake this stubborn guy off. I spoke Mermish in case if he spoke it, but he didn't, figuring that he must be either ignorant or recently grown into his adult stage.

Swan and Gilbert had told me and Mel so many things, including octopi and their stages, everything about them. I groaned, "You are really stubborn, ain't ya?". The octopus cawed at me, and I growled, trying to scare him off as he's really holding tight to my tail. "Hell, what did they say for this kind of situation?".

"I struggled to shake you off, scare you off, growl at you..What else can I do?". I scoffed, and then I remembered something that King Triton said once. _If somebody isn't letting you go, go for the crazy thing you'd never thought to do._ I groaned lightly, "I know I promised I wouldn't lay a hand upon any seafood in Denmark, but this is beyond Denmark. I hope King Triton will forgive me for this. Sorry, fella, for this.".

I dived down, swimming down, up, sideways, barely hearing screeches from the octopus, and one of his tentacles went free, and I grabbed it, brought it up to my face, and I bit it, hard. The octopus gave a real screech-scream of pain, letting go of me, and I swam quickly, calling out, "It's nothing personal!".

After I gained some distance between me and the octopus who's probably nursing his bitten tentacle, I panted heavily, relieved that I am finally free, and I am exhausted after asking all those fish around here, and tangling around with that octopus. I muttered to myself, "I wonder if the others are having better luck than me. ".

I glanced down at my tail, sighed as I saw tons of pale spots that made some of my blue scales lighter, yet they seemed to regain color slowly, figuring that the circulation of my blood is coming back to normal as I was held tight by that darn octopus.

I glanced up to see the light through the surface, and I was curious how long I was out here from the others, so I swam up, surfaced slowly, and I looked around to check for any sightings of ships, boats, but nothing I could see apart from the copper blue sky with a few clouds scattered here and there. I checked the sun's position, and saw that it's on the left side of me, which means it's setting in a matter of hours.

I mused out loud, "Looks like it's close to 2 in the afternoon. Better get back to the Lighthouse.". I dived right back in, still a bit unused to the feeling of being dry briefly as I am currently a merboy at the moment. I had done this tons of times with Mel and the others, but it's still a bit weird, but wickedly cool.

I swam back west, flickering my tail quickly. I made good time by the first hour, slowly recognizing some landmarks, saw some shadows of ships above, and I knew I was a bit far from the mainland, and I checked my tail again, grinned as there's no evidence of any pale spots from that stubborn octopus, and I knew I was out of the doghouse as long as I don't tell about the detour incident to Swan or the others.

I then heard a scream in the distance, and I looked out in the pods of fish here and there, and soon, I heard various screams spreading out as the fish darted and swam to any nearby kelp forests, crevices, caves, anyplace to hide as I heard a familiar yet not familiar growl, and I saw Gilbert immediately, with a very scarred great white shark behind him.

"Gilbert!". I called out. Gilbert looked up and over, saw me, "Help me, Davy!". I looked around for any hand-sized rocks or something to knock the shark off Gilbert's trail, and I saw a lobster. I asked him in Mermish, **"Sorry about this, sir, but can you pinch the shark really hard? That's my friend he's chasing!".**

 **"Be quick, boy!".** He replied, and I grinned, grabbing him under his shell gently, adjusting my shoulder and arm quickly as I saw the shark still upon Gilbert's tail. "Gil, swim over here!". Gil seemed to nod in affirmation, and swam faster, his back fin furiously fast with the shark growling in frustration, and as they got closer, I threw the lobster hard as I could toward the position of the shark.

The lobster landed upon the left side fin, holding on with one pincer while the other pincer moved into the gills, hearing a roar of pain as the shark reared back, attempting to shake off the lobster as Gilbert joined me, panting heavily, "Thanks, Davy!". I smiled, nodded, and shouted, **"Let go of him!".**

The lobster gave a last pinch, earning another roar of pain before he let go, swaying down to the sea floor, clipping his pincers threateningly toward the shark who was wide-eyed, and he actually whimpered before he darted off in the way back he had came earlier.

"How did it happen, Gil?". I glanced at Gilbert, who looked quite worried now. "No time! I found the ship, and you ain't gonna believe me what I am going to tell you all!". I widened my eyes, exhaled sharply, "You found the kids?".

Gilbert looked quite conflicted, "That's the good news..but I got worse news! We better get to the Lighthouse, quickly!". I nodded, and I cautiously, slowly surfaced to check for the location of the Lighthouse as we are quite some distance off from the mainland, and I saw the familiar sight of red stripes, and I dived back down, where Gilbert was waiting just under.

"This way, Gil. I know we were supposed to meet back here at sundown, but if I know the others and I do, they are early like we are.". I spoke out loud as we swam on. Gil sighed heavily, "The girls ain't gonna like what I found..Ya will be shocked about this...". I blinked, nodded, knowing that if we are in all one place, we will know the news at the same time, saving time for us to figure out a plan, something..


	12. Chapter 12

(Gilbert's P.O.V.)

I glanced around at the group of family and friends. I was partly relieved that Dad wasn't here, through I wished to see him here with the others. Melody had just returned a few minutes ago, a huge reunion of Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric hugging Mel, with Swan holding hands with Davy, with Aunt Adella smiling, and King Triton chuckling.

I sighed heavily, "Since we are all here, I got good news and bad news..". They all looked at me, and I twiddled with my fins, "The good news is that I know where the ship is anchored and the kids seem alright..The bad news is that it's pirates and they actually are keeping the kids and some other merpeople prisoner..in those weird glass cages underneath the ship.".

When I was asking the residents out west, they spoke of strange sparkly things underneath a dark shadow, and I knew I had to find out about this despite being scared, yet still brave to do this. I swam on, recognizing a anchor line in the distance, and I followed it up, shocked to see the familiar silhouette of a ship on the surface, the dark shadow lingering, and I was shocked to see that the strange sparkly things were actually some sort of glass cages.

In them were 5 merpeople including the two kids..one of them noticed me, shaking his head, waving his hands in a 'go away' gesture with terror in his eyes. I blinked, scared to find out who's behind this, but I had to know..I swam up, ignoring the muffled shouts from the merman, surfacing slowly.

I was far enough from the ship so no one can see me, yet close enough to see figures walking around, a semi-folded black flag upon the mast. I sharply exhaled, remembering Queen Athena's terrifying story of being around pirates for a time, talking about the feared black flag with a white picture of a skull and its bones.

I knew I had to return back to the Lighthouse immediately, diving cautiously yet quickly, and I waved a fin in sight of the merman, giving him a determined frown and nod, and I reluctantly left them, hating to do it, but I had to tell the others, knowing that this needs some serious help. Not long after, I accidentally intruded into a cave which the scarred shark was living in, and hence, the chase and the help with Davy.

King Triton exhaled, "How many merpeople?". I spoke, "Five including the missing kids, your majesty.". His eyes narrowed, his trident glowing brightly as it gave a hum. Uncle Eric spoke, "Are you going to sink the ship?".

King Triton sighed heavily, "Eric, it's pirates..They are a scoundrel, ruining the seas with their terrible ways..They had taken Athena..Yes, she's returned back to me, safe in Atlantica..but this..this has gone too far. Taking people from my kingdom, and who knows whose other kingdoms where the others were taken?".

Aunt Ariel blinked, "Daddy, they would see you! They would have some kind of weapon besides their swords..". Davy nodded, "She's right. Cannons, some kind of firepower, something..".

I replied, "We can still be deep underneath the ship where the pirates won't see us..". Melody groaned lightly, "But what if they are hidden from us when we get there? If the Trident hits something, we could cause the others pain!".

Swan mused out loud, "We need a distraction to keep the pirates busy, so they won't have to fire any weapons while we get our people out.".

Davy widened his eyes, "Damn, I am not going to enjoy this..". Aunt Adella glared at Davy, "Language, Davy!".

Davy winced, "Sorry, ma'am..King Triton, I know the Trident can enchant things and change forms with your will, but is it possible to enlarge a species?".

King Triton blinked at him in bewilderment, "Yes, but why do you ask?". Davy sighed deeply, "I had a situation with a octopus..and I know finally how tough and how stubborn they are at holding into people tightly, and I figure, it would be no problem with a ship..It's the same principle.".

Swan stared at him, "You are really so in trouble when we get done with this!". Davy chuckled sheepishly, "I already am, Swan. King Triton, when we are close near the ship, zap me into a octopus and enlarge me..".

"I was wrong about you being in trouble! Instead, I am gonna kill you! That's suicidal!". Swan screamed at Davy with a shellshocked and enraged expression.

King Triton looked very shocked as the others are..I was the same too.. Melody shook her head, "Swan, we cannot waste any time, and searching for a resident octopus would waste our time, and we would be too late, and the chase, the search starts all over again!".

King Triton looked quite seriously at Davy, "Are you certain of this, Davy?". Davy gave a somber expression, "There's no other choice..I can do this.. You can heal me after all of this is done and the merpeople's free..I wouldn't want my Swan or the others to be taken too..".

I replied, patting his shoulder with a fin, "You're awfully brave, Davy..". Davy smiled at me, "Thanks, Gil. Mel?".

Melody looked nervous yet hopeful, "You know your parents are gonna beach you if they find out about this..". Davy shrugged, "Better to be forgiven than ask for permission.". He then glanced at Swan longingly, "I love you, Swan. I don't wanna lose you either..".

Swan gave a shuddering sob, and moved forward to kiss him which he returned quite eagerly, and I smirked, trading looks with Mel. She mouthed, "Lovebirds.". I snickered behind my fin, nodding in agreement. Finally, the couple let go, with Swan replying, "Give them hell, love.".

Davy grinned, with Aunt Ariel replying, "We must hurry. Lead the way, Gilbert.". I nodded, swimming in a southwestern direction, with the others all around and behind me, following me, distinctly hearing Uncle Eric reply, "This is already becoming a doozy of a adventure..This beats our adventure, huh, my Ariel?".

Aunt Ariel answered, "Hard to say as Ursula was a bigger threat than pirates back then...". I could hear no more as they moved slightly further behind me.. The stories of pirates.. Pirates are dangerous, the worst type of humans.. I hope the prisoner merpeople are still in their glass underwater cages as it would be easier to know where to rescue them..


	13. Chapter 13

-A hour later-

Somewhere upon the North Sea, upon the surface, with the afternoon sun shining, is a anchored ship, a true brigantine, made of oak and spruce. This ship belongs to a infamous crew of pirates and its leader, Captain Tazorblood.

Now there has been stories of infamous captains including the known ones in the Caribbean such as Captain Kidd, Captain Henry Morgan, and the very recognized Captain Blackbeard. Tazorblood is one of the lesser infamous captains, but he has quite a mean streak, and his reputation for stealing and selling mythical merpeople for entertainment has endeared him to some very good perks of piracy.

His beloved ship, the _Island Lady_ was one of the perks he had taken and kept for years since he lost his past one to the French navy. Now, pirates are often black-haired or brown-haired, dark eyed in blue or brown, but Tazorblood was one rare sight; having dirty blonde hair and red-tinted amber eyes. People would say that the reason why his eyes are nearly looking like blood red is because of Tazorblood's habit to eat rare, bleeding meat from the mainland.

There's also the feared skill of Tazorblood's swords taking people's lives with one single slash, which his crew greatly respect, yet they fear even more at his favorite gun, the blunderbuss. He's deadly accurate with it. Today, he's in a good mood as there has been no sightings of any navy ship or fishing ship, and he's very satisfied with the current merpeople he has keeping prisoner.

"Sire, there's something going on in the gallows. The preggo mermaid is moaning, shouting in pain.". ran up one of his men. Tazorblood blinked, "She must be in labor, then.. Get one of the other prisoners to assist her, and leave them.. I am sure with a newborn, they won't dare do anything, especially if the mermaid is too exhausted to defend herself.".

"Yes, captain. I will have the silver-haired one to help her then..". the man replied. Tazorblood nodded. "Very well.". The man bowed his head, then left, running down below to the gallows. The moans and shouts of pain got louder and louder as the man entered the gallows, shouting to the two guards. "Take the top off the mermaid's tank.. You, merman, you go help the girlie, or I will have your heads if you dare do anything, understand?".

Elias nodded, "Yes..". The man blinked and nodded as he ran up the vertical ladder to open the top off Elias' tank, and called out to the guards, "Take him out and over to the mermaid's tank, quickly!".

The guards ran over after taking off the top from Jacira's tank, with Elias surfacing at the top of his tank, surrendering his arms to the guards who picked him up by the armpits roughly, his tail free and exposed to the salty air. With the guards running over to Jacira's tank, Elias was quite concerned about his fellow companion's situation.

Elias was roughly thrown over and into Jacira's tank, and he swam down quickly to Jacira's side, "Cira, it's okay. Take deep breaths.". They barely noticed that the humans left the gallows alone, leaving a perplexed Iris, a curious Wally, a worried Monty in their own tanks, watching upon Jacira and Elias.

Jacira whimpered, "It really hurts, Elias! Was this supposed to be this painful?". This is her first time, and no one blames her for being scared and frightened. Now, mainland women during labor, they usually have contractions between hours, then minutes. But for mermaids, contractions are faster, between split hours and minutes.

Elias nodded, "I know, I know..But you can be brave, come on, don't fight it, push for your baby! Don't you want to see him or her?". Jacira gasped after a particular painful contraction, "I want to, but I wish my husband was here!".

Elias shook her shoulders gently, "Then just imagine his face when he finds out that he has a daughter or son..He would be so happy!". Jacira nodded, "You're right..". She groaned in pain, and she then swayed backwards to the glass wall, whimpering and panting as she leaned against the glass wall, and Elias hovered near her.

"That's it, Cira, you got it. Push!". Elias encouraged her, noticing that Jacira's scales had receded back some. It's a pretty much different position to give birth unlike mainland women, with mermaids' scales receding back to give their hips more width to give birth in a arching forward way. Jacira gave a grunt of pain as she pushed hard as she could.

Elias laughed in joy, "I see the head!". Merbabies and mainland babies are born the same way, being born head-first, however, the connections to their mothers are different. With mainland babies, it's the umbilical cord, but for merbabies, they have some kind of protective sacs which attach to the womb at conception, and unattached at childbirth.

Jacira heaved heavily, and Elias encouraged her again, "Just one more, Cira! The head's showing!". Jacira gave all the best she got, screamed in pain as she pushed, and Elias quickly caught the baby, ripping the sac off.

Elias gave a back swat upon the newborn's back, and the newborn gave its first wail of life. Jacira panted heavily as her scales resumed to normal, "Is the baby okay?". Elias grinned softly, cradling the newborn gently in his arms, "It's a girl. You got a daughter, Cira. Here..". Jacira sobbed softly, a weak smile brightening her eyes as she reached for her daughter.

The babe cried softly, whimpering as Jacira cooed, "Aww, it's okay, little one, I got you..You're wonderful..You look like your daddy.". Jacira's daughter has her mother's pale copper skin tone, her daddy's black hair, and her dolphin tail is black and white like her daddy's tail.

Elias chuckled, "She's gonna be a beauty when she grows up. Oh, her eyes are opening.". Sure enough to Jacira and Elias's view, the babe's eyes opened to reveal violet eyes. Jacira gasped, "Oh, you got my eyes, darling. You really need a special name..".

Elias smiled and was to say something when a loud crash sounded outside, hearing a muffled roar-screech. He blinked, "I think we are about to be rescued..That fish must have got some serious help.". Jacira held her baby to her chest protectively, "Sounds like a monster..".

Monty spoke after a lengthy amount of silence for himself, "Not a monster.. It sounds like a octopus, but how could there be a giant octopus?". Iris gasped, "It's King Triton's magic! His trident can do anything possible!". Elias blinked, "Magic or not, we got major help.".


	14. Chapter 14

Elias was right, and Monty presumed correctly. Outside, splashing and roaring with the _Island Lady_ trapped, thanks to their anchor, is a giant octopus, the flesh dark brown and the eyes stormy grey. It's Davy, having been transformed from a merboy to this new form of a giant octopus, thanks to his king's trident's power.

He bellowed as his tentacles swarmed all over the ship, attacking pirates here and there while he focused sideways upon one of his tentacles to rip off the underwater cages below the ship, bravely facing the gunshots and sword cuts from the pirates.

He very briefly mentally reminded himself to thank King Triton for this..He never imagined he'd be a giant octopus, fighting pirates while rescuing jailed merpeople, but hey, it doesn't happen every day.. He screeched in pain as one of his eyes was pierced vertically by a spear, and he growled as he focused blearily on the cannon, swiftly destroying it while swatting the men left and right.

He destroyed the mast, literally every net, smashed the wheel, and with a crooked grin of his jagged beaks, he successfully ripped off the underwater cages, roaring in Mermish, **"Take this, suckers!".** He roared as he smashed into the portholes and the captain's cabin's windows, barely noticing the sting of broken glass upon his tentacles.

He then heard King Triton bellow out, speaking Mermish, **"We got them out! Let go now!".** Davy growled in understanding, and he dunked the ship halfway, knowing that it's filling up with ocean water, and he heard screams of the pirates as they slowly realized that they're done for, and he shrugged all his shoulders, and batted the ship like a ball as he hit it with so much force.

Davy was free, and he dived underwater, immediately exhausted, and pain filled him from inside out, and he soon felt the familiar warm sensation surrounding himself, realizing that King Triton is both changing and healing him from his octopus form to his merboy form. The spear which was in and out of his right eye vanished, was destroyed in a second, with the nerves completely healed.

(Eric's P.O.V.)

I swam to Davy, his body swaying down as he barely noticed me, and I caught him in my arms, chuckling lowly, "Swan was right, that was suicidal.". He sighed, opened his eyes, and I gasped in shock as his right eye is scarred across in a crooked line. He blinked in confusion, "What's wrong?".

I exhaled, "You got a souvenir. Your right eye is scarred upright across.". Davy touched his side of his temple, fingering the scar, "Isn't it bad?". I shook my head, "Nah, it ain't ugly, it actually shows off your eyes.". Davy grinned, chuckled. "Swan couldn't keep her hands off me then..".

I rolled my eyes lightly at my dear friends' son, "You think you can swim on your own now?". Davy nodded, and I let go of him as he barrel-rolled over, flickering his tail, and glancing outwards, "Ya think they're finished?". I realized that he was talking about the pirates, and I shrugged lightly, "I don't know, but you sure did a number on that ship.".

Davy laughed, "I sure did! Man, so, did I beat your record of having a crazy adventure?". I heard a sigh, "I would have to say that it's a tie.". I looked over to see my little mermaid swimming up close, and she gasped as she saw Davy's scar, "Are you alright? No pain at all?".

Davy shook his head, "I am fine, really.. I am just like your husband a bit now.. No shark ain't going to mess with me now!". A slap upon his head revealed Swan behind him, glaring at him, with Davy looking respectably scared of his girlfriend, "You better stop giving me a heart attack every time you risk your life!".

Davy slyly asked, "Or what?". Swan ranted, "Or I am gonna make sure you're beached until you learn your lesson and -". Swan's rant was interrupted by Davy grabbing her gently and kissing her passionately. I chuckled lowly, and glanced at Ariel, holding her hand, "Were we like that, love?".

Ariel giggled, "Maybe once or twice..". I kissed her on the lips softly, noticing that the rest of our group and the newly rescued merpeople had joined us. Davy and Swan finally finished their kiss, and one of the rescued merpeople spoke up, "Thanks for saving us, young man. I am in your debt as I am in theirs as well.".

Davy waved it off, "Don't mention it, man. It was a crazy plan, granted, but it worked. Anyway, I'm Davy, and this sweet mermaid is my girlfriend Swan.".

The merman nodded, "Nice to meet you. I am Elias, that's Monty,", pointing to the dark-skinned merman next to Elias, "the merkids, Iris and Wally, and this brave mermaid with her baby is Jacira.", glancing at the violet-eyed mermaid.

I smiled softly, "I am King Eric of Denmark, and this is my wife, Queen Ariel.". Ariel nodded, "And over there is my father, King Triton of Atlantica, and one of my sisters, Adella.".

Adella smiled, "Swan's my daughter, and Davy, I hope he's to be my future son-in-law.". Swan moaned, "Mom!". Adella shrugged, "What? It's true.".

Melody giggled, "Aunt Adella's right. You and Davy are lovebirds! Oh, I am Melody, the daughter of Eric and Ariel.".

Gilbert swam forward, waved a fin, "Name's Gilbert.". Triton spoke, "We must get going. It has been too long since I left Atlantica in my wife's hands. I need to get home..". He then swam, turning around to head north. Ariel still held my hand as we swam, with her on Jacira's side, cooing with adoration towards the baby.

"It has been years since Melody and Zale has been born, but I never forget how soft babies are. What's her name?". Ariel replied softly. Jacira looks quite peaceful as she held her baby reverently. "She has seen the world a quarter of a hour now.. A newborn of beauty and bravery.".

Elias joined us, "Back in that tank just before Davy came, I was to say that I like the sound of Lucy.". Jacira nodded, "Lucy, that sounds perfect. It means light. She's the light of my life.".

I spoke, "That's a wonderful name for your baby. She will be a great person in the future.". Ariel giggled, "I wonder if she would beat my daughter's record as the fastest mermaid anywhere.". Elias chuckled, "How fast?".

"Well.. I know she has raced all of her friends and they say that she's pretty fast.". Ariel replied softly. As if by coincidence, Melody came up to us, "Come on, guys, we're going home!". She then darted off, catching up to Adella who's talking with Triton, surpassing her friends on the way, hearing shouts of surprise.

I replied, "That's really fast.". Laughter filled the atmosphere quickly, the group in agreement with me, with a barely heard giggle from little Lucy. We then flicked our tails harder, getting a mite more faster, and I couldn't wait to get home.


	15. Chapter 15

-Some years later- (Athena's P.O.V.)

I laughed softly as I rested upon the warm rocks around Tobias' Haven, watching all the grandchildren and great-grandchildren play with Triton, with all my daughters and their husbands teasing each other. The burden of responsibility has left me and Triton to our dear eldest daughter, Attina, leaving us happily retired and very much in love.

I saw my youngest grandchild, Zale play with Lucy, and I smiled softly, seeing that they would be perfect for each other once they're of marriage age. I was delighted to have Triton back in my arms when he and the others came back, and I happily made friends with the rescued merpeople, and I was curious of their tails, as these kind of tails was almost never heard before.

Little Iris and Wally happily and tearfully reunited with their parents. They are now preteens, best friends with one of my grandchildren, Flash, and it was deja vu as Melody and her dear friends are forever best friends, even with Swan and Davy recently married, and now expecting. I was surprised to find out that Davy had decided to be a merman forever to be with Swan.

And Gilbert, figuring that the human world wouldn't be scarier if there isn't any sharks, so he became human, much to Flounder's worrying habit. He became Bachu's apprentice in blacksmithing. And there's Melody. Not wanting to settle down yet, she has been traveling all over, through I have noticed that she had an eye upon Monty.

Ariel had noticed as well, and she was worried that Melody would leave Atlantica to the African waters forever, and Eric had felt similar, but he had pointed out that Melody is a unique woman, and Melody didn't even want to be queen at all, giving the crown to Zale.

True that traveling to the African waters takes at least 2 months and back.. But much to her parents's surprise, recently, Melody had returned with Monty and a blessing from Monty's parents, which means that Melody and Monty are engaged.

Unfortunately, there was bad news.. To dear Jacira and Elias' shock and grief, they had lost their respective spouses due to different situations. Jacira's husband died of heartbroken grief, presuming that Jacira had been killed by the pirates.

Elias' wife was pregnant, unfortunately, by the time Elias returned home to the Caribbean waters, his newborn son, whom has been given the name of Jonas, had become the only survivor of the difficult childbirth.

The grief and their children, and their unknown time of being prisoners by that terrible ship had brought the couple together, and Elias didn't blame Jonas as it was nobody's fault for that just like how Jacira didn't blame Lucy for her husband's death. Now, Lucy and Jonas, happily brother and sister, they are now awaiting their new sibling.

I heard Sebastian's voice, "Been a while since I saw the whole family together, your majesty.". I looked down to see him walking over the sunning rock, and I shook my head softly, laughed gently, "Sebastian, there's no need to call me that anymore.. Yes, it has been since at least a year since the last reunion.".

Sebastian bowed his head sheepishly, "I apologize, Athena. It's hard to believe that you have retired as you ruled so wonderfully all those years!". I nodded, "I know how you feel. Sometimes I forget that I don't have to rise early anymore, that I could just stay in bed much longer.. I feel like I am getting spoiled rotten just like my grandchildren.".

Sebastian laughed softly, "Good thing that I joined you in retirement as I am getting there into my golden years...". Sebastian, the dear one, he has retired as adviser/court composer, and now Swifty of the Catfish Club has accepted the position of court composer while my adopted son, Urchin had become adviser of Athena.

"Yet you are keeping a eye on the grandchildren now and then. Couldn't break the habit, Sebastian?". teased Triton as he lugged his tail up, joining me by my left side, kissing my temple softly. I giggled, and heard Sebastian weakly speak, "Oh, it's silly, but you're all my family, and family is all I got..".

I smiled, "Oh, Sebastian, I am so happy to hear that. You have been there for us so long..". Triton joined in, "Yes, I wouldn't have been able to handle the city problems without you when I thought I had lost Athena.". I touched Triton's cheek, kissing him softly on his temple, "And I was happy for that. You are always there, Sebastian, thank you..".

Sebastian looked quite content, giving a gentle smile and a nod, knowing that he has our respect and we his loyalty. A cry of pain sounded out, and we looked over to see Swan rubbing her belly furiously, with Davy looking quite worried.

I called out, "Is the baby coming?". Swan winced visibly, and glanced at me, "Yeah. Ooh, it hurts!". I nodded at Triton, "Will be back, husband. Adella, come follow me, and help Swan. Davy, stay with her!". I dropped into the water, diving downwards, with Adella advising Swan to swim down, with Davy rubbing her shoulder on the way.

I heard Swan's moans and groans of pain, and realized that my great-grandchild is impatient to come out. I soon found the open-water cave, very private from the surface. "Swan, into here.". Swan whimpered loudly, weakly swimming into the cave, with Davy whispering to her in encouragement.

Adella knew what to do, and advised her quickly to adjust into the birth position as I hovered nearby to catch the baby once it comes. Davy was behind her, rubbing her back as Swan's tense. I called out, "Okay, sweetie, take deep breaths, and when I say go, you push, understand?".

Swan nodded weakly as she's quite in pain, and managed roughly to take a few deep breaths, and I smiled, "Go!". Swan grunted as she arched, pushing hard, and I exhaled in relief as I saw the baby's head peeking out.

"Stop! I see the head!". I called out, and Swan panted heavily, with Davy brushing her bangs back, "You're okay, you're okay. You can do it, Swan. It's our baby! You ready to do this, babe?". Swan exhaled, "Ready.".

I then gave the go, and Swan screamed as she pushed, completely freeing the baby, and I caught the little one, ripping off the sac quickly, and gave a quick swat upon the baby's backside, a wail piercing the atmosphere.

I exhaled deeply as I saw that I have a great-grandson. "It's a boy, a beautiful boy!". I laughed in joy, swimming over to Swan's side, gently giving him into her arms as I heard sobs of happiness from Swan. Swan's completely in love over her new son just as Davy is, having tiny hiccups with his eyes glistening in joy.

"Oh, he's so adorable! He got his father's tail.". Adella cooed over her new grandson. She's right. The baby has received Davy's coppery blue tail, peach tan skin, and surprisingly has my auburn hair, through it has the beginnings of looking like a bird's nest.

Davy chuckled, "He's quite the looker, isn't he? Swan, what do you think? Can we give him the one we agreed on?". Swan kissed Davy's cheek, "Yes, we can. Mom, Grandma, say hello to Orcus.".

"That's quite a name. Somehow, it fits.". I approved softly, and Adella nodded, "Better than Stevie.". I laughed softly with Swan giggling, "Oh, my god, Dad would say that too!". Davy chuckled, then gasped, "Look, his eyes are opening! Come on, son, we want to see you.".

I leaned closely, grinning as I saw a familiar set of eyes within Orcus; his grandfather Stevie's dark green eyes. I chuckled, "Looks like he's taking after the men in the family.".

Swan smiled, "He better not be a rascal like you, Davy. It's barely enough I got one, and two would be the trouble for me!". Davy retorted teasingly, "Oi! I don't get in trouble nowadays.". Adella smirked, "Oh, really, what about that clam?".

Davy looked sheepishly, "How was I supposed to know that he was sleeping?". I giggled, then I heard a shriek of pain in the distance. "Sounds like Jacira's baby is coming too! Talk about a exciting day.". I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue:

Jacira and Elias' baby indeed has been born on the same day as Orcus, and it's a beautiful girl. She got her father and brother's tail; a navy blue and cream shark tail, her father's hazel eyes, and her mother's blonde hair which is a shade lighter, almost like corn yellow, and medium toned copper skin. She was given the name of Taitlynn, or Lynn for short.

Melody and Monty eventually got married, had three children over time. Gilbert met and fell in love with a lovely woman in town on the mainland. Swan and Davy soon had one more child after Orcus.

Zale had became the greatest king that Denmark has ever seen as soon as Eric and Ariel had retired, yet living in the family wing as they didn't want Zale to be alone despite the abundance of servants and advisers through there has been talk that Lucy has captivated the king's heart.

Grimsby and Max unfortunately had passed away, due to old age, just like the beloved King Triton and Queen Athena, leaving 7 grown children, 16 grandchildren, and 5 great-grandchildren to mourn for them all, yet they all knew that the old king and queen are reuniting with their long-lost eldest child of the Atlantican royal family, Uncle Tobias.

Sebastian is the only one left in the oldest generation of the family, yet he's growing old gracefully, telling stories to all the children, and still able to dance here and there. And Flounder, now visiting his grown children here and here, hoping to have grandchildren soon.

Glut has passed on as well, leaving the territory of the ship graveyard to Anchor. And as for the pirates, the _Island Lady_ truly had sunk, and now somewhere deep in the North Sea near England, and several lives lost to sharks with two or three lucky survivors. Captain Tazorblood wasn't one of them as he had deserved it for King Triton was right about him.

However, adventures of love and friendship are forever made, and stories are made and told, perhaps retold again and again. The story of a mermaid and a human ensues to be true, yet within time, it would be a myth, a legend, yet Denmark and the North Sea will forever remember it, and its descendant stories as well. The stars won't forget them either as they are the guardians of the sky, recording all that is seen and told.


End file.
